


Je t'aime à la plage

by SailwithmemyLove



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bonjour, Finalement ils s'aiment bien, Happy Ending, Harry est débile, Je veux être en vacances, Louis est naif, M/M, OS du jour, Plage, Vacances, amour
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-07
Updated: 2014-03-07
Packaged: 2018-01-14 22:14:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1280761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailwithmemyLove/pseuds/SailwithmemyLove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis est en vacances à la plage avec ses potes. Harry est un abruti au beach-volley.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Je t'aime à la plage

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour !
> 
> Je ne sais pas du tout où je suis allée avec cet OS mais j'avais envie de penser aux vacances et à la plage et voilà le résultat !  
> J'ai pas vraiment relu donc il y a peut-être des fautes ...  
> J'espère quand même que ça va vous plaire :)
> 
> Pour me parler c'est toujours sur Twitter : @sailwithmelove  
> Et si vous voulez laisser des kudos et/ou des commentaires, je ne m'en plaindrai pas :)
> 
> A bientôt !
> 
> Helyne

Louis était en vacances à la plage avec des amis et il s’éclatait.  
Cela faisait déjà quelques jours qu’ils étaient arrivés dans ce camping et qu’ils enchainaient les journées plage avec les soirées arrosées dans l’un des clubs de bord de mer.  
Ils étaient venus à quatre, Zayn, Liam, Niall et Louis et avaient pour but de profiter de leurs vacances à fond sans vraiment se fixer de limites.  
Ils avaient attendu ce mois de juillet toute l’année et comptaient bien ne pas rater une seconde de ces deux semaines de soleil et de fêtes.  
Leur première semaine allait bientôt s’achever et ils étaient déjà tous ravis de leur séjour. Ils avaient chacun trouvé de jolies filles avec qui ils avaient réussi à dénicher un endroit à peu près privé pour faire ce qu’ils avaient à faire et ils avaient bu des litres et litres d’alcool.  
Ce samedi commençait donc pour le mieux pour le groupe d’amis.  
Pas vraiment reposés de la veille mais décidés à bouger, ils quittèrent leurs tentes et allèrent s’allonger sur la plage.  
La peau de Louis avait déjà eu le temps de devenir encore plus dorée que d’habitude et ses cheveux avaient éclaircis. Il aimait vraiment beaucoup l’été.  
Ce n’était pas vraiment le cas de Niall qui enchainait les coups de soleil et qui devait se tartiner de crème solaire pour les limiter. Pas forcément glamour auprès des filles.  
Louis et Zayn aimaient bien se foutre de lui pour ça, eux qui pouvaient rester des heures en plein soleil sans que ça ne les affecte négativement.  
Ils étaient donc tous les quatre allongés sur leurs serviettes, à moitié endormis, quand quelqu’un arriva vers eux et leur parla.  
\- Eh les mecs ! Ça vous dit une partie de volley ?  
C’était Edward, un mec qu’ils avaient rencontré quelques jours plus tôt et qui était aussi en vacances ici avec des amis. Ils avaient tous passé une soirée ensemble à boire toujours plus et avaient fait un foot la veille.  
\- Ouais carrément ! répondit Liam.  
Louis eu vraiment envie de frapper Liam, lui qui était toujours aussi athlétique et prêt à faire n’importe quel sport. Louis aussi aimait bien le sport mais à ce moment précis, il aurait préféré rester allongé sur le sable à ne rien faire plutôt que de devoir sauter face à un filet qui était beaucoup trop haut pour rattraper une balle beaucoup trop dure.  
\- Ça peut être sympa, fit Zayn, beaucoup moins enthousiaste que Liam.  
Et c’est ainsi qu’ils se retrouvèrent tous les quatre à jouer au volley avec des gens qu’ils ne connaissaient pas. Ils furent divisés dans chacune des équipes et Louis ne connaissait que Niall dans son équipe. Celui-ci avait clairement décidé que draguer la fille qui était à côté en bikini blanc était bien plus intéressant et Louis se retrouva donc un peu seul.  
Grâce à ses lunettes de soleil, il put regarder ses nouveaux coéquipiers sans se faire repérer.  
Il ne comprit pas où étaient passé ceux qui étaient les amis d’Edward et qui étaient ces nouveaux arrivants.  
Il n’eut pas le temps de se poser plus de questions puisqu’Edward déclara que la partie commençait et l’équipe adverse lança la balle.  
S’il y avait bien une chose que Louis avait, c’était l’esprit de compétition. Il aimait gagner et même s’il n’y avait rien à la clé, il voulait gagner.  
C’est pourquoi il se mit tout de suite dans le match et se motiva pour battre ses adversaires.  
Louis était prêt à rattraper la balle et à viser une partie du terrain adverse inoccupée quand quelqu’un le bouscula et réceptionna la balle à sa place. Liam tenta de sauver la balle mais elle s’écrasa irrémédiablement dans le coin extérieur du terrain, tout près de la ligne et l’équipe de Louis marqua un point.  
Ses coéquipiers étaient contents et félicitèrent celui qui l’avait poussé alors qu’il aurait très bien put la renvoyer de la même façon. Le mec était plutôt grand, il portait un short de plage rouge sang et avait des tatouages un peu partout. Il était brun et ses cheveux n’étaient pas coiffés, ils partaient dans tous les sens. Il portait lui aussi des lunettes de soleil qui empêchèrent Louis de voir ses yeux mais son sourire confirma qu’il était fier de son coup.  
Louis ne dit rien, c’était peut-être maladroit de la part de ce mec mais pour la prochaine balle, il ne s’interposerait pas comme ça en poussant Louis.  
Zayn fit le service de la prochaine balle et une fois de plus, Louis se retrouva exactement en face de la trajectoire de la balle et se prépara en mettant ses mains ensemble pour viser les pieds de Zayn.  
La balle était prête à arriver quand une fois de plus, le mec arriva d’on ne sait où et renvoya la balle. Louis fut donc poussé et tomba dans le sable, s’en prenant plein dans la bouche. Très agréable.  
Zayn n’arriva pas à rattraper la balle et l’équipe de Louis marqua encore un point. Il se releva et regarda le mec qui était une fois de plus congratulé par les autres.  
\- Je l’avais la balle là, t’aurais put me laisser la prendre ! dit-il un peu énervé.  
Le mec le regarda avec un petit sourire mais ne dit rien, se contentant de se tourner vers l’autre partie du terrain pour voir comment les autres allaient engager la prochaine balle.  
Louis le regarda encore un moment, encore plus énervé de ne pas avoir eu de réponse. Il en conclu que ce mec était un demeuré et qu’il se prenait pour le roi de la plage alors qu’il n’était pas grand-chose.  
Liam décida finalement de lancer la balle du côté du terrain où Louis n’était pas. Il regarda donc comment un de ses coéquipiers rattrapa la balle et comment l’abruti de service la renvoya très fort de l’autre côté.  
Par miracle, Zayn la renvoya faiblement et le mec se jeta dessus, sans laisser le temps à Louis de penser à la renvoyer.  
Evidemment, ils marquèrent le point.  
Ce petit manège continua pendant toute la partie. Même avec un joueur de moins vu que Niall était toujours avec la fille, l’équipe de Louis réussi à accumuler les points. C’était le mec qui les avait tous marqués et Louis était de plus en plus énervé.  
Il l’avait fait tomber plusieurs fois en s’approchant brusquement pour renvoyer la balle. Louis n’avait jamais vu quelqu’un jouer aussi perso de sa vie (et pourtant il avait joué au foot depuis son enfance, sport privilégié des abrutis égoïstes).  
Louis en avait vraiment marre de ce mec qui se permettait de pousser Louis sans s’excuser et ce à presque chaque point. Les autres membres de l’équipe ne semblaient pas perturbés par cette attitude, ils étaient sûrement amis avec ce mec et avaient l’air de bien se foutre si Louis était par terre ou non.  
\- Putain mais c’est quoi ton problème mec ? s’exclama Louis après s’être relevé une énième fois.  
\- Pardon ? demanda le mec en souriant.  
\- T’as pas autre chose à foutre que de me pousser comme ça ?  
\- Je veux pas perdre, dit-il lentement toujours un sourire aux lèvres.  
\- Je suis pas débile, je la rattraperais la balle si tu te foutais pas à chaque fois en face de moi !  
\- Désolé mec mais je pense que j’ai plus de chance de la renvoyer.  
\- Ça veut dire quoi ça ?  
\- Tout est une question de taille, répondit-il avec un grand sourire aux lèvres.  
Louis n’était vraiment pas venu en vacances pour s’énerver. Cette situation était ridicule et ce mec était ridicule et Louis n’était pas petit putain !  
\- Va te faire foutre ! s’exclama-t-il.  
\- Désolé, je préfère les filles.  
Le mec avait toujours un sourire insolent qui poussa Louis à bout. Il était prêt à vraiment gueuler et à proférer des insultes légèrement violentes quand Niall apparut et se mit à côté de Louis.  
\- Ça va ? demanda-t-il en sentant l’atmosphère tendue.  
\- Très bien, on faisait connaissance, répondit le mec.  
\- Ah, conclu Niall.  
Louis avait toujours envie de frapper le mec mais il savait que ça ne ferait qu’empirer les choses et il voulait juste passer de bonnes vacances avec ses potes.  
Il n’eut pas le temps de plus protester car la partie reprit.  
Leur équipe finit par gagner et le mec arrêta de la pousser. Louis put ainsi prouver qu’il n’était pas trop petit et regarda le mec à chaque fois qu’il marquait un point.  
Louis avait la mâchoire tendue pendant tout le match alors que l’autre souriait et semblait bien s’amuser.  
Louis partit dès que le match fut terminé. Il passa le reste de sa journée à ne rien faire, de mauvaise humeur sur sa serviette.

*

Une fois que le soir arriva, Louis allait mieux, il avait fait une sieste et comptait bien profiter de la soirée pour boire (fallait-il le préciser ?) et faire des rencontres.  
Ils se rendirent dans un club où il y avait du monde et donc beaucoup de proies possibles. Le club était ouvert sur la plage et les gens dansaient aussi sur le sable. Il n’était pas si tard quand ils arrivèrent mais il y avait déjà des couples qui se roulaient des pelles un peu partout et d’autre allongés dans le sable dans l’obscurité de la nuit à faire des choses qu’on ne voulait pas entendre.  
Louis et les mecs étaient déjà agréablement pompette à cause des shots qu’ils avaient bu avant de quitter le camping.  
Ils se dirigèrent tout d’abord vers le bar où ils commandèrent des verres puis rejoignirent Edward qui étaient là avec ses potes (ils avaient donc réapparut depuis l’après-midi).  
Louis s’assit à côté de Liam sur les sièges qui étaient sur les côtés de la salle. Ils burent encore plus jusqu’au point où Louis était presque bourré. Il savait que s’il buvait encore un verre de plus, il sombrerait indéniablement du côté obscur de la force et finirait par ramper pour rentrer au camping.  
Il décida d’encore un peu profiter de la soirée et se leva pour aller danser. Il se fondit dans la foule et trouva rapidement une fille qui avait une robe si courte qu’on voyait la moitié de ses fesses. Louis ne s’en plaignit pas et ils dansèrent collés serrés pendant un moment.  
Aussi désirable qu’elle était, il y avait des filles comme elle partout dans la boîte. Louis s’éloigna alors sans inquiétude, il en retrouverait une autre plus tard qui accepterait peut-être de le sucer dans les toilettes.  
Il faisait vraiment chaud dans le club alors il sortit sur la plage. Il avala un grand verre d’eau et se dirigea vers la mer. Il s’assit sur le sable frais qui bordait la mer et laissa son cœur se calmer.  
Il n’y avait pas lumière ici, on ne le voyait sûrement que très peu depuis le club et il était bien là. Une petite parenthèse dans ces vacances agitées et alcoolisées.  
Il s’allongea et regarda les étoiles que l’on voyait particulièrement bien en cette nuit. Il resta un moment ainsi, à ne rien faire. Il aurait pu s’endormir ici tellement il était bien mais fut brusquement réveillé quand il se rendit compte que quelqu’un s’était allongé à côté de lui.  
Il reconnut rapidement le mec qui l’avait tellement énervé pendant cette partie de beach-volley. Il était en train de se redresser quand le mec posa sa main sur la sienne et le regarda avec un petit sourire. Pas un sourire arrogant comme plus tôt, celui-là semblait plus sincère.  
\- Tu peux rester, je vais pas te pousser ici, murmura-t-il.  
Louis le regarda un moment puis se laissa aller et se rallongea dans le sable. Le mec enleva sa main et ils restèrent en silence l’un à côté de l’autre.  
Il se sentait tendu et pas vraiment à l’aise avec cet abruti à côté de lui mais l’alcool qui circulait encore dans ses veines l’empêchait de se poser trop de questions.  
\- Je m’appelle Harry.  
Louis ne répondit pas. Un moment après, le mec recommença à parler.  
\- Désolé pour tout à l’heure, je suis vraiment con des fois.  
Ceci fit rire amèrement Louis qui tourna la tête vers lui. Ce rire amer ce transforma peu à peu en rire incontrôlable et ils riaient ensemble sans vraiment savoir pourquoi.  
Ils se calmèrent finalement et Louis recommença à regarder le ciel et les étoiles. Il ne savait pas du tout quelle heure il était ou où étaient ses amis ou pourquoi Harry était là mais il s’en foutait. Il était bien.  
\- Je m’appelle Louis, dit-il après un moment.  
Il ne tourna pas la tête pour voir si Harry l’avait entendu. Ce n’est que plusieurs minutes plus tard que Harry se décida à parler.  
\- Enchanté, Louis.  
Louis sourit en échange.  
Ils restèrent en silence encore un moment à regarder le ciel. Du moins, Louis regardait les étoiles mais il sentait le regard de Harry sur lui. Ce n’était pas désagréable mais il se demandait quand même pourquoi il le fixait ainsi.  
Il entendit un bruit de mouvement et avant qu’il ait eu le temps de tourner la tête pour voir ce que ce débile était en train de faire, il l’embrassait.  
Louis n’avait jamais embrassé un garçon et il fut bien trop choqué pour bouger. Harry ne bougea pas et commença à un peu plus l’embrasser, en bougeant doucement ses lèvres contre les siennes. Louis ne pouvait dire si c’était à cause de l’alcool ou d’une soudaine envie mais il l’embrassa en retour. Ils ne faisaient que bouger leurs lèvres ensemble et Harry se mit au-dessus de lui pour que ce soit plus agréable.  
Il posa ses mains de chaque côté de la figure de Louis et lui caressa doucement les cheveux et les tempes.  
Louis se laissa aller encore plus et ils s’embrassèrent avec la langue. C’était tellement agréable que Louis en perdit tous ses repères et limites et rapprocha Harry de lui en passant ses mains sur son dos.  
Ils passèrent un long moment ainsi à se toucher et à s’embrasser sans jamais s’arrêter. Louis ne se posait pas de question, il profitait juste de la chaleur du corps de Harry et des merveilles que faisaient sa bouche et sa langue.  
Harry se détacha momentanément de lui pour pouvoir l’embrasser dans le cou et parsemer sa peau de suçons. La respiration de Louis s’était ridiculement accélérée et la situation ne fit que s’aggraver quand Harry détacha les boutons de la chemise de Louis. Il embrassait la peau qu’il découvrait au fur et à mesure des boutons détachés. Louis avait chaud, tellement chaud partout et c’était ridicule parce qu’il ne s’était jamais rendu compte qu’il aimait peut-être un peu les garçons et Harry l’abruti débarquait et le faisait bander comme jamais.  
Harry remonta avec ses baisers jusqu’à la bouche de Louis et ils s’embrassèrent de plus belle. Ce n’était pas vraiment comme embrasser une fille. Harry était plus grand, ses lèvres étaient moins douces et il était sûrement un peu moins tendre dans ses mouvements mais Louis ne pouvait nier qu’il aimait ça.  
C’était vraiment agréable et Louis en oublia que c’était un abruti qu’il était en train d’embrasser en plein milieu d’une plage.  
Ce fut quelqu’un qui cria son prénom qui sortit Louis de ce baiser.  
\- Louis ? Lou ! T’es où ?  
Il reconnut au loin la voix de Liam. Il poussa Harry de lui et se redressa rapidement. Harry le regardait et semblait stupéfait que Louis vienne de le pousser comme ça.  
\- Faut que j’y aille, dit-il en se relevant.  
Harry ne dit rien et le laissa s’éloigner. Louis s’en voulu un peu de le pousser comme ça mais il vit Liam et se dit qu’il avait pris la bonne décision. Il reboutonna sa chemise avec ses doigts tremblants et retrouva Liam et les autres.  
Une fois dans sa tente, Louis eu beaucoup de mal à se dire que rien ne s’était passé et que Harry était vraiment un abruti.

*

Le lendemain, Louis retourna à la plage avec ses potes.  
Ils avaient tous un bon gros mal de tête du à la soirée de la veille et Louis était en plus réticent de peut-être croiser Harry. Il ne savait pas du tout ce qu’il pouvait lui dire ni ce qu’il avait envie de dire.  
Louis essaya d’enfoncer ces pensées au fond de son cerveau et s’allongea sur sa serviette. Il profita du soleil pendant toute la journée et n’entendit ni ne vit Harry.

*

Le soir, les quatre amis se rendirent dans une autre boîte qui était semblable à celle de la veille. La musique y était forte, les gens se frottaient les uns contre les autres, il faisait chaud et on pouvait aller sur la plage à sa guise.  
Louis resta un moment avec Niall qui lui racontait avec beaucoup trop de détails ce qu’il avait fait la veille avec une fille qu’il avait rencontré au camping en rentrant.  
Et puis Niall s’éloigna et Louis s’enfonça dans la foule. Il ne trouva pas de fille à son gout et se retrouva projeté vers un coin de la boîte où il n’était pas encore allé.  
Il y avait pas mal de monde mais il put quand même voir quelque chose qu’il n’avait pas imaginé voir après ce qui s’était passé la veille.  
Harry était assis sur une banquette et il était entouré de filles toutes plus sexy les unes que les autres. Il rigolait avec l’une d’entre elle et semblait vraiment dans son élément.  
Louis était subjugué par ce spectacle et ne pouvait en détacher ses yeux. Finalement, Harry tourna la tête et l’aperçu. Ils se fixèrent un moment puis Louis partit dans la direction opposée qui l’amena à la plage.  
Il resta près du club mais prit le temps de prendre de grandes et longues respirations pour calmer son cœur affolé.  
Il ne savait pas ce qu’il avait imaginé après que Harry l’ait embrassé mais ce qu’il venait de voir l’avait choqué. Mais finalement, il savait que Harry était un connard, il lui avait bien prouvé pendant ce match de volley non ? Il avait était tellement différent le soir, il avait paru gentil et sans prétention, loin de cette attitude hautaine qu’il arborait en ce moment avec ces filles.  
Louis devait se calmer, il ne connaissait rien de lui et de toute façon il s’en foutait. Il avait bien d’autres choses à faire comme se trouver une fille ou au pire, retrouver ses potes pour passer une bonne soirée.  
Il était prêt à retourner à l’intérieur quand Harry arriva en face de lui. Il s’arrêta à moins d’un mètre de Louis et le regarda avec de grands yeux inquiets.  
Louis était perdu par cette expression. Ce mec était schizophrène, ce n’était pas possible autrement.  
Harry lui lança un sourire peu sûr puis s’approcha doucement et l’embrassa. C’est tellement tendre et bon que Louis du se rappeler que ce n’était pas du tout bien ce qu’ils étaient en train de faire.  
\- Arrête.  
Il s’éloigna un peu de Harry qui baissa la tête.  
\- A quoi tu joues ? demanda Louis d’une petite voix qu’il aurait voulu plus assurée.  
Harry garda la tête baissée puis la secoua comme pour se sortir de mauvaises pensées. Il releva enfin la tête et regarda Louis avec de beaux yeux verts fatigués.  
\- Je sais pas.  
Louis ne le connaissait pas depuis longtemps mais il pouvait clairement affirmer que c’était la chose la plus sincère que Harry lui ai dit jusque-là.  
\- Je sais pas, répéta-t-il.  
Et comme Louis n’en savait rien non plus, il posa une main sur le visage de Harry et l’attira vers lui pour l’embrasser.

*

Louis se réveilla le lendemain sur son matelas qui était à moitié dégonflé et sans son sac de couchage. A la place, il y avait un corps tout chaud contre le sien. Il ouvrit doucement les yeux pour voir Harry qui le serrait dans ses bras tout en dormant. Louis ne bougea pas mais son cœur lui, avait décidé de se mettre à battre très vite. Son cerveau essayait de faire remonter les souvenirs de la nuit précédente et de comment ils s’étaient retrouvés là. Nus en plus.  
Et tout d’un coup, il se rappela. Ils s’étaient embrassés pendant un moment puis il avait pris la main de Harry et ils étaient sortis du club. Ils croisèrent une des filles avec qui Harry avait été un peu avant et leur jeta un regard noir. Louis continua de marcher et Harry se rapprocha de lui.  
Une fois arrivés à sa tente, ils s’étaient encore embrassés et s’étaient déshabillés pour mieux pouvoir se toucher. Ils avaient rigolé et ne savait pas trop quoi faire alors ils n’avaient pas fait grand-chose à part se frotter l’un à l’autre et se branler.  
Ils avaient sûrement eu l’air de débiles mais ça avait été bon et ils s’étaient endormis en se serrant fort.  
Louis avait une bonne gueule de bois alors qu’il regardait Harry. Il voulait bouger mais Harry s’en rendrait compte et il n’avait pas forcément envie de se confronter au moment gênant qui allait forcément arriver.  
Il reposa doucement sa tête sur le torse de Harry et laissa la chaleur de son corps l’envahir. Il resserra ses bras et se rendormit.

*

La deuxième fois qu’il se réveilla, Harry était toujours là mais cette fois-ci, il était réveillé.  
\- Hey, fit-il d’une voix plus grave que d’habitude.  
\- Mmh, répondit Louis.  
Ils ne dirent rien pendant un moment, toujours blottis l’un contre l’autre.  
\- Tu veux que j’y aille ? demanda finalement Harry.  
\- Comme tu veux.  
Louis n’avait jamais vraiment fait ça. D’habitude, quand il passait quelques heures avec une fille, il lui faisait bien comprendre qu’il fallait qu’elle parte rapidement.  
Là, dans cette tente qui laissait passer la lumière du soleil et contre le corps de Harry, Louis se sentait bien et il n’avait pas du tout envie de bouger.  
C’était sûrement trop intime et débile toute cette situation mais l’esprit à peine réveillé de Louis n’y voyait pas tant de problème que ça.  
Harry dessinait des formes incompréhensibles sur le dos de Louis. Il sentait des frissons le long de sa colonne vertébrale.  
\- On peut aller prendre un petit déjeuner si tu veux, proposa plus tard Harry.  
Louis hocha la tête puis se dégagea de Harry et ils se levèrent et s’habillèrent doucement.  
En sortant de la tente ils ne virent aucun signe des amis de Louis qui auraient dû être par ici. Il se demanda si Niall avec qui il partageait sa tente était rentré cette nuit ou matin et avait vu Harry. Si c’était le cas il devrait expliquer quelque chose qu’il ne comprenait pas lui-même et cette perspective ne le ravissait pas.  
Harry le mena vers une petite boulangerie où ils achetèrent de quoi manger. Ils emmenèrent tous vers un banc où ils s’assirent face à face pour manger leur festin.  
C’est là que pour la première fois, ils parlèrent.  
Harry lui raconta qu’il venait d’une petite ville et était maintenant à l’université. Il étudiait le droit et voulait devenir avocat, ce qu’il avait toujours voulu faire. Il était ici en vacances pendant encore deux semaines avec des amis de sa fac.  
Louis expliqua qu’il était aussi avec des potes mais qu’il connaissait du lycée. Lui aussi était à l’université maintenant et étudiait la littérature même si ce n’était pas vraiment son truc. Il voulait juste finir sa licence et après il verrait.  
Ils étaient étudiants dans la même ville et ce fait rassura Louis. Il pourrait peut-être revoir Harry après ces vacances. Peut-être.

*

Ils passèrent la journée ensemble et Louis finit par un peu plus cerner Harry. Quand ils étaient tous les deux seuls, il était le mec gentil et drôle que Louis appréciait de plus en plus. Dès qu’il y avait des gens à proximité et surtout des filles, il reprenait son sourire arrogant et Louis avait envie de le baffer pour qu’il redevienne le mec adorable qu’il était cinq minutes plus tôt.  
Quand la nuit arriva, ils étaient encore ensemble et semblaient inséparables. C’était étrange, cette espèce de connexion que Louis ressentait alors que ça faisait si peu de temps qu’il connaissait Harry.  
Ils allèrent s’allonger sur le sable encore chaud d’une plage maintenant déserte. Ils ne parlèrent pas pendant un moment puis la curiosité de Louis prit le dessus.  
\- Pourquoi t’étais comme ça avant-hier ?  
\- Comment ça ?  
\- Au match. Tu sais, en mode gros connard, je te pousse et je te prends la balle ? insista Louis.  
\- Oh. Je sais pas. Je suis con, faut pas m’en vouloir.  
Il essayait de s’en sortir avec cette excuse vraiment pourrie qui ne convenait pas à Louis.  
\- Et pour de vrai ?  
Harry soupira lourdement et regarda le ciel qui était de plus en plus sombre.  
\- Je gère mal dans ces situations-là. Mon reflexe c’est de faire le connard et en général ça marche. Ça leur plait aux filles.  
\- Tu les pousses par terre comme ça ?  
\- Non, pas vraiment, ricana Harry. Ce que je voulais dire c’est que le côté connard ça me sert à pas … je sais pas trop comment dire. Ça me sert à pas me montrer pour de vrai.  
Louis resta silencieux un instant pour comprendre ce que Harry essayait de lui dire.  
\- Laisse tomber, fit soudainement Harry, je raconte que de la merde.  
\- Non ! Non, vas-y, je t’écoute. Pourquoi est-ce que tu veux pas te montrer pour de vrai ?  
\- Parce que je suis trop con … Je suis trop … Enfin je suis pas assez …  
Louis l’interrompit dans ses paroles incompréhensibles par un court baiser.  
\- Tu disais ? murmura-t-il.  
\- Je suis pas grand-chose si je ne suis pas ce connard.  
Harry avait encore ses grands yeux verts mais ils avaient l’air moins triste. Et très honnête. Louis ne savait pas quoi répondre à ça alors il l’embrassa encore.

*

Les jours suivants se passèrent de la même façon. Louis et Harry passèrent tout leur temps ensemble et en apprenaient plus l’un sur l’autre.  
Harry avait de moins en moins son attitude hautaine. Il avoua même un matin en se réveillant « Je me sens bien avec toi ». Louis lui sourit et l’embrassa tendrement.  
C’était bizarre pour lui aussi, il ne s’était jamais sentit si proche de quelqu’un, surtout en si peu de temps. Il n’avait jamais rien fait avec un garçon auparavant et ils découvraient ensemble. C’était vraiment agréable et c’était probablement la définition de l’amourette de vacances.  
Harry fit la connaissance de Zayn, Liam et Niall et ils s’entendirent très bien. Louis rencontra aussi les amis de Harry mais ils étaient un peu hautains et faisaient ressortir l’arrogance chez Harry alors Louis décida qu’il ne les aimait pas.  
Harry et Louis ne s’embrassaient pas quand il y avait quelqu’un aux alentours. Ils gardaient les baisers et caresses pour quand ils étaient à l’abri de la tente ou de l’obscurité de la plage.

*

Louis et ses amis repartaient dans quelques heures. Ils étaient en train de ranger leurs affaires et de tout rentrer dans la voiture. Harry était assis à côté de l’endroit où la tente de Louis et Niall avait été placée et suivait Louis du regard.  
Il avait encore une semaine de vacances et Louis savait qu’il allait sûrement en profiter pour trouver de jolies filles.  
Louis aussi le regardait de temps en temps et ils se souriaient bêtement.  
Niall et les deux autres les regardaient en sachant très bien ce qui se passait entre eux, sans pourtant dire quoique ce soit.  
Ils rentrèrent les derniers sacs dans la voiture et ce fut le moment pour Harry de leur dire au revoir.  
Louis fut le dernier. Les autres s’éloignèrent un peu pour les laisser.  
\- Je suis content de t’avoir rencontré, dit Louis.  
\- Moi aussi.  
Ils se regardèrent puis Harry le prit dans ses bras et le serra comme jamais. C’était la fin des vacances et de cet amour passager qui n’avait aucun sens. Louis le serra de plus belle.  
Il n’avait pas envie de partir et de retrouver sa petite vie d’étudiant fauché. Il voulait rester là avec Harry pour pouvoir encore profiter de ses bras chauds et forts. Il voulait passer encore plus de nuits avec ce mec qu’il avait d’abord détesté puis appris en connaître en une si petite semaine. Il voulait encore plus de moments avec Harry pour tout connaître de lui.  
\- Lou, faut qu’on y aille, dit Zayn derrière lui.  
Louis hocha la tête et se détacha doucement de Harry.  
Ils ne dirent rien mais se regardèrent encore un moment. Harry caressa tendrement la joue de Louis puis ils se séparèrent et Louis se retourna pour aller vers la voiture.  
C’était bien trop dur de le laisser là alors que c’était quelqu’un qu’il ne connaissait que depuis si peu de temps. Ça n’aurait pas dû être si dur, ça n’aurait pas dû être si compliqué.  
\- Lou ! Attend !  
Il se retourna et vit Harry qui revenait vite vers lui.  
\- Je sais pas si tu veux qu’on se revoit ou pas mais moi j’aimerais bien, enfin si tu veux. Tiens, je te donne mon numéro, dit-il en lui tendant un petit bout de papier. T’es pas obligé de m’appeler, c’est comme tu veux. Et je comprends si tu veux que ça reste juste un truc de vacances. Enfin … Ouais … Comme tu veux.  
Il lui sourit et Louis prit le papier. Il le mit précieusement dans sa poche et embrassa rapidement Harry.  
\- A bientôt.  
Ils se sourirent puis Louis monta dans la voiture.  
Harry regarda la voiture s’éloigner avec lui aussi, un sourire aux lèvres.

*

Un an plus tard, sur la même plage alors que le soleil se couchait, Harry et Louis s’embrassaient.  
C’était bien plus qu’une amourette de vacances.

**Author's Note:**

> Comme toujours, si vous voulez me parler ou m'insulter, vous pouvez sur Twitter :  
> @sailwithmelove  
> Je vous embrasse bien fort et à la prochaine :)  
> <3


End file.
